


In which everything is going to be alright

by Ryder_Obsessed



Category: Safe - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Canon Pairing, F/M, Fluff, Harlan Coben, Oneshot, Tophie, semi developed romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryder_Obsessed/pseuds/Ryder_Obsessed
Summary: A different ending to season one of Harlan Coben’s ‘Safe’.





	In which everything is going to be alright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erin nicola (ryderwatts on twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=erin+nicola+%28ryderwatts+on+twitter%29).



> I don’t own the characters. I don’t own anything, duh. It’s fanfiction :) please tell me what you think below! All the mistakes are mine and I wrote this in the middle of the night so it might be shit. Let me know what you think and if you want me to write another chapter or anything.

“Tom look at me. Look at me.” Sophie begged, shakily. “I love... you. I love you. I— I love you.” She said quietly, her voice quivering on the verge of tears.  
“I love you too.” Tom said intensely as he moved towards her, cupping her face in his hands. “And I won’t let anything happen to you. I won’t tell anyone. It’ll be alright.” He whispered as he heard her sob, then muffled her cries with a kiss. Sophie wrapped her arms around Tom’s neck, letting him lift her small frame off the ground a little bit as her tears of worry and guilt turned to relief as she melted into him.  
“Tom, I....” she whispered, out of breath from kissing. “Th- Thank you..” Sophie quickly hid her face, the fact that she had just confessed to murder kicking in.   
“Sophie, it’s going to be okay. I’m going to make it okay. I love you.” Tom said, reassuringly.   
“I killed a kid.” She gasped, as if she had only just realized that she had in fact, done exactly that.   
“I know,” he said, stroking her face, “but it’s going to be alright. I promise.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I’m sure. Really sure.”  
Sophie began to sob again, understandably, and Tom wrapped her tightly in his arms, hushing her quietly.  
“What should I tell the kids?” She asked, whispering into his ear as Tom held her close.  
“Don’t. Don’t tell them anything.”  
“I can’t lie to them.”  
“If you don’t say anything, they won’t ask.”  
“Will you... stay with me tonight?”  
“I... I can. -I will. The girls are with Pete. I told him I might not be back... right away. He’ll... he’ll understand.”   
“Thank you.” She said quietly, “Thank you.”


End file.
